Purpose of the project is to develop a set of valid and reliable marital relationship assessment inventories within the context of a social learning formulation of marital interaction which (a) discriminate distressed from nondistressed marriages and (b) helps to specifically identify problem behaviors and destructive patterns of marital interaction which are subject to modification during treatment. More specifically, a preliminary study will include the administration of a battery of marital inventories to two diverse criterion groups of 50 distressed and 50 nondistressed couples. Inventories which significantly discriminate between these groups will be refined if necessary and retained. Those which do not discriminate and fail to be useful clinically will be deleted. A replication study will then be performed on two additional criterion groups to establish the validity of the revised inventories. A secondary aim of this project, in addition to the development of behaviorally oriented assessment instruments, will be the development of comprehensive written feedback summaries of the battery to be distributed to consumer couples, and a parallel set for therapists. Attempts will be made to assess the utility of this service for these two groups. Finally the scoring instructions and normative statistics for the battery will be developed.